


Demon au

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: When Rumors about a demon being on duel academia's island start to accumulate Johan decides to take very little notice of those rumors until by coincidence thanks to ruby carbuncle he happens to meet the so called demon which Turns out to be a boy with demon wings and heterochromatic eyes who can also see spirits named Judai. Will johan remain unphased by this demon boy or will he become scared too and is Judai as bad as people believe he could be or is he perhaps just gravely misunderstood?just how will the two get along?





	1. The demon student

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest I quite like it when fans make fanart where as an effect of fusing yubel judai gets some of their features such as their wings and maybe the hand well this au sort of does that however it isn't how it is in the anime as in when they are fused I guess you could call it a alternative au too I mean Johan isn't a transfer student in this also  
> Cuz judai has been a demon boy for quite a lot of his life in this
> 
> Things may seem sweet now but it'll get angsty throughout

Chapter 1: the demon student

Johan knew the students of duel academia usually liked to rumor and gossip but he'd never heard one this vigarous they kept saying something about a demon on the island and how they hoped it wouldn't kill them. For a rumor it sure seemed to keep everyone on edge even the teachers as it had instructor chronos on edge too and in a slight panic.  
The teal sighed and took little notice of it as he headed off to a way up to the roof area that he usually called his quiet spot and where he could talk to his family of duel spirits the crystal beasts without being disturbed but Ruby carbuncle seemed to say something just as he was heading up "what is it Ruby?" and when he got up there his answer was found for another was sitting on the roof a boy with brunette hair and seemed to be wearing what appeared to be one of the orisis red jackets but was a slightly deeper colour and longer than the usual ones but it appeared to have slots in it for out of his back orichid violet and maroon colored giant dragonic but yet slightly demonic wings came out the boy turned around showing orange and leaf green heterochromatic eyes that had small marks in the same colours underneath them but they seemed quite sad and sorrowful and the tips of his hands were the same colour as the wings but what else was interesting was that standing beside this dragonic looking boy was what appeared to be a winged kuriboh meaning he could probably see spirits too could it be all the rumors of a demon were about him? Johan gently asked him "are you the one people keep taking about with all these demon rumours?" and the brunette nodded "unfortunately yes.. I don't mean anyone harm though.." that was easy to believe as nothing about him seemed to show any feeling of malice in fact all he really seemed was sad extremely sad and johan thought he could understand why he's extremely misunderstood by people "are you a student here?" the brunette once again nodded "new. But yes I'm suppose to be properly starting tomorrow" johan gave him a warm smile "well I'm not one to judge by appearance so it's nice to meet you what's your name" the brunette seemed a little startled at the teals warmth towards him it was very rare that people showed him this sort of warmth so he was a little hesitant to answer at first but he eventually answered "judai, yuki judai" it meant courage a beautiful feeling so johan found it to be A pretty name "johan, andesen johan nice to meet you judai" johan held out a hand to the boy offering to shake his and judai managed to work up a small smile and accepted the hand "thank you.. It's nice to meet you too Johan. But can you see spirits too?" he had noticed Ruby perched on the tealette's shoulder peering at the kuriboh that was beside him and johan nodded "mhm this is Ruby carbuncle the youngest of my family of the crystal beasts" the crystal beast deck had known to be quite a legendary deck that could only be welded by one duelist the duelist they chose and johan happened to be that duelist and to him the crystal beasts were his family with the even more legendary rainbow dragon watching over them "this is hane (winged) kuriboh he's my aibou someone I look up to greatly gave him to me" the hand shake turned into more of them holding hands than actually shaking them "they should really stop with those rumors about you your a nice person they just got you all misunderstood in their books but to me I see you as a friend even if we've only just met we should be friends" the teals kindness really did shock the brunette he rarely got this kindness from people "I'd like that a lot and I'd like it if we could duel sometime"


	2. Nothing is easy when you're a demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai's first offical day as a duel academia student isn't what he hoped it would possibly be considering mass rumours and people beating him up and already considering him a threat! can their be anything about the day that's good or will the demon boys day be nothing but upsetting?

The next day wasn't exactly wasn't exactly ideal. The rumors didn't seem to stop Infact they spread more like a wildfire and what made it worse now was that judai could hear them even more plainly than before. He couldn't help being what he was and as much as he wished it he couldn't stop being a demon overnight But what was Worse was that as most people tended to avoid him a group of people who approached him only came to beat him up. 

The ring master of that group happened to be Manjoume Jun. A black haired rich kid expected to take "I don't know what kind of Brainwashing or threats you pulled to get here Demon but im not buying your innocent act one bit. Go back to where you came from. You're nothing but a threat to Duel academia and for that you'll get what you deserve!" That was the first thing manjoume ever said to him. But what probably hurt judai the most in terms of Words was being called a threat. He didn't Want to hurt anyone (unless he had a very good reason to)" why won't anyone understand that i don't want to hurt anyone" judai questioned quite sadly almost like a flower loosing it's energy and drooping. But the response is probably what triggered the way they treated him. As the response he got was nothing but cruel as manjoume started laughing right in the brunette demons face before slyly answering the question "Are you an idiot Demon boy? It's obvious that nobody Trusts a demon, because what they tell you is just plain lies and Deception. Most of the school is freaking scared of you! You don't belong here you Filthy Demon!!" that's when one of the other students kicked him to the ground which is When they really did start beating him up, while he wasn't going to retaliate back he did manage to get them to stop before they'd done any unbariable damage but he had an expression on his face that practically expressed sadness and anger at the same time. "I get you dont want me here.. But is there really a need for you to do this?! Really?!" to his misfortune the reply he got wasn't what he hoped it would be instead they started laughing like a pack of jackals before manjoume spoke these words right in his ear. "Fine we'll spare you for the rest of the day but don't think we're done with you demon boy, your punishment is far from over." the black haired duelist then turned around laughing and walking away with the rest of his group. 

A few hours later judai and Johan had class together and when Johan saw the firstbruised state judai was in he grew a rather cncerned expression on his face.   
"What happened to you, you're covered in bruises?" he asked worried. The brunette sighed before taking a seat next to the concerned tealette (considering he was the only one willing to let a demon sit next to him.) "I've only been here a day and there's already people who decided to treat me as a threat... Yet there wasn't any need for what they did. Even if they hate me." Hearing that made Johan feel two things, sympathy for judai and Appalled by those who had done it Johan knew very well that Judai was just dearly misunderstood and had 0 bad intentions whatsoever therefore he didn't deserve to be beaten up at all. "Judai you should Tell someone they're doing this to you, someone other than me." Judai's response to this was a small, soft yet sad laugh before saying "Johan i would if i could... But who else would believe a demon?" and he was right, Other than Johan Everyone at Duel academia either was scared of him or hated his guts. Now Johan really felt sympathy for him, then an idea hit him- "Then I'll Protect you." those 4 words were enough to make the demon boy blush. "P-protect me?! You don't have to do that!" Johan couldn't help but laugh at Judai's reaction. "I will, nor because i feel obliged to but rather because i want to protect you." and what judai noticed was that Johan was blushing slightly himself. "So does this make you my guardian angel or something now?" Judai couldn't help but give a little laugh as he said that and it was quite a pure and sweet laugh too "Well i guess it would make me your Guardian Fallen angel. Considering you're a demon and all so therefore i Must've become fallen if i want to protect you but that's ok" both of them were blushing and laughing at this point saying how they wouldn't regret this sin at all and similar things. It was almost like that conversation was a hint to them that their relationship would definitely be more than just friends, but both of them were still not fully aware of how close their relationship could possibly be, although they'd eventually figure it out, it would just take them time.

After a good ten or so minutes of laughter and affection Johan suddenly asked "Do you still want to have that duel?" if there was anything else that might possibly help cheer the brunette up a duel could possibly do the trick. Judai blinked slightly in suprise before giving a really sweet smile and replied "Definitely! I hope it'll be a fun one!" seeing that smile made Johan glad, he was glad that despite what everyone else thought about the demon boy and how they treated him he atleast had the ability to bring a precious smile upon the others face "Then why don't we have it after class?" he too was looking forward to this duel because he was rather curious to what kind of deck judai had whilst judai was curious to how johan's crystal beasts played. "it sounds great. Thank you." knowing there was atleast one person who accepted him did make him feel better inside and he really was glad that he someone always by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY I FINALLY DID ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
> yeah unfortunately manioume is kinda a jerk in this au. (probably because he never went north academia) i wouldn't call him the worst of the worst in this au but he's definitely an ass
> 
> As for the sweeter part of this chapter  
> Protecting is worth it!! After all someone's gotta be good towards the demon bby  
> As for the whole guardian angel thing that was just stupid but sweet protection affection 
> 
> Not all the chapters will come with a slice of fluff or angst to come after whatevers first it might be just a full load of angst or fluff!!
> 
> Idk when I'll make the 3rd chapter but you can expect judai to gain a few friends in it!!


	3. The strength of our bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai and johan had their extremely exciting duel, now the two are finding time to bond over decks and perhaps maybe opening up about a few things about themselves to eachother

Soon after that conversation they had their duel. From both of their understandings nobody had come to watch but none the less they both enjoyed it, while result was a draw, it had been really close, intense and exhilarating. What the duel had allowed johan to find out was that Judai was a HERO deck user, an archetype that wasn't too commonly used by many but the type Judai used were the Elemental HEROs which heavily relied on fusion to make stronger monsters, yet only one of the HEROs stood out the most. A seemingly unknown or new HERO by the name of Elemental HERO Neos at first glance he seemed like just a normal level 7 monster but when along side on the field with monsters known as Neo spacians what could be described as a hidden ability or power allowed them to come together to form a fusion monster without having to use polymerisation. 

"It's called Contact Fusion" Judai had told him, "an ability that Neos has that he can do with only the Neo spacians and no other monsters." Johan had been very enticed by it as it made it almost seem like judai's deck had something unique about it like how the crystal beasts special ability made johan's own deck unique. 

Judai on the other hand had found how the crystal beasts played really exciting. While they were all level 3 and 4 monsters their individual effects and the right combinations of spells and traps made it a really effective deck but what made them so interesting was how that when they're destroyed in battle instead of going straight to the GY they remained on the field by turning into crystals that remained in the spell and trap zone. It made it clear that they really were a close family to Johan as they remained with him almost all the time in the form of those crystals. Johan had even admitted to Judai something rather touching if anything saying to him "I know i don't have to be nervous when I'm dueling knowing that they're always by my side, because it's reassuring to know that my family has my back" it was touching enough to almost make judai envy him completely but he knew that would be something silly to be jealous over. 

"it must be nice to be that close with your family" Judai said with a smile to the other, for some reason he felt comfortable smiling around johan he actually felt really joyful in the others presence, and johan was glad to see him gleaming because he knew judai didn't deserve anything cruel, no matter what others thought. "it honestly is it makes it easier to figure out misunderstandings and problems" his face dropped for a moment looking judai in the eye rather worried or empathetic "were you not that close with your family judai?" he asked slightly concerned but the brunette demon shook his head to disagree with the others question giving a light sigh before answering to him.

"No no no they loved me definitely. And i did too but sometimes i couldn't help but feel like they felt sorry for me. Considering the fact that somehow they'd ended up giving birth to a demon child. And honestly i felt sorry for them for having to feel that way about me. But despite differences they do love me and i love them. I probably wouldn't of made it here if it weren't for them."

He couldn't exactly remember if he'd been like this from birth or if he suddenly became what he was when he was young but as far as judai had understanding of himself he was sure he'd been a demon from birth yet this was something that couldn't be fully confirmed as his parents didn't know exactly either.

Johan was relieved to know that Judai hadn't been neglected of love from his parents, yet the teal felt he should open up more to Judai and let him in about himself more. "i consider myself to be closer with my Crystal beasts than my parents to be honest, they weren't all that keen on me becoming a Duelist at first but they eventually began to respect and accept that that's what I wanted to be." it didn't mean he didn't love them it just meant sometimes he had a slightly on edge relationship with them. 

It was clear both had found trust in each other to open up to each other about themselves and they both found it enjoyable to bond like this. Even their spirits enjoyed bonding. Hane and Ruby especially. 

"Johan?" "Yes Judai?" there was a wide smile on Judai's face "I'm honestly really glad i met you," it almost looked like he was going to tear up slightly "I've had a few other friends before meeting you but I've never felt as close with them as i do with you. You're special to me"

Hearing judai tell him that made johan feel warm as if someone had made a log fire inside him, so he did something very unexpected, he took hold of judai's hands with both of his and clasped them together which took the other by surprise and made him go bright auburn in the face "I'm delighted you feel that way judai, I'm glad to be so close with you. And If i can bring a smile on your face then that gives me joy, " the look on johan's face became more determined as he said "you don't deserve any of the hate or cruelty some people give you. I already told you i want to protect you, so I'll make you a promise. I promise you that I'll always be on your side, because we have something that others don't, a special bond because we have this bond, they can't hurt you if I'm with you, i promise you they can't break our bond. That's how strong our bond is, special and strong enough that they can't break it"

Judai was left speechless for a few after hearing johan promise him that. He knew johan was special to him but sometimes he didn't understand why johan would say he'd do so much for him yet he hadn't yet noticed that he was crying, not because he was upset but rather he was crying tears of joy, it took a few minutes but he soon knew what to say in response, with a large smile on his face the demon boy found himself replying "Thank you, for caring about me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ik i said he'd be getting friends in this chapter but then I got hooked on these two properly getting time to bond.
> 
> Honestly idk how long this fics gonna be but a lot of the fluff is more likely to be around the start rather than the end!
> 
> And i suppose I've introduced my own take on the headcannons about what johan's family's like. While they're not all approving of their sons career choice they do learn to respect and accept it. Because they don't want to completely wreck any sort of relationship they'd want with their son, but johan can't help but feel closer with the crystal beasts than his parents. Even if he loves his parents 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways who knows when I'll add another chapter after this one ;)


End file.
